zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanbanana2
Hanbanana2 was a Zimmer Twins user who made various movies and series. As of 1/2/2018, she is 16 years old. ZT Career She joined on September 15, 2009. She is mostly known for her series The Silly Show. On January 4, 2015, she made The Last Original, a 20 part movie that she said would be her last movie before she quits the site for good. However, on June 13, 2015, she made a video called "Ending Retirement," a video where HB2 (played by Eva) decides to return to Zimmer Twins. She is also known for her anger problems (especially visible in the 2010-2012 period). The reason for this is that she suspects that she has Asperger's Syndrome and Bipolar Disorder. Hannah left ZT to review games and cartoons on YouTube as HanBaniverse/HanBan. She quit on September 14, 2015 - a day before her 6th anniversary. However, on July 28th, 2016, she decided to return for one month to check in with newer users. The date of her official permanent departure from Zimmer Twins was August 28th, 2016. Series All series by Hanbanana2 (in chronological order): * Police Gals (2011) (No longer on the site) * The Silly Show (2011-2015) * It's Alive! (2013-2015) * Burgerlicious (2014-2015), later in possession of fudgybuddy. * QuboTalk (2014-2015) Movies These are her "short and sweet movies" (9-3 parts): * Fortune Movie (2010) * A Trip To Little Rock (2010) * The Zimmer Family Moves (2010) * The Job (2012) * 13 Knows Karate (2012) * The Party (2012) * My Last Name Is Spring (2013) (This was a Spring Contest winner in 2013.) * ZT: The Powers (2013) * San-ger and 13-aig (2013) * The New Leaf (2013) * 13's New Room (2014) * 13 Takes Over TV (2016) These are her full-length movies (10+ parts): * Space Adventure (2013) * Bodyswitcher Twins (2013) * We Ain't Gonna Take It (2013) * The Silly Show Movie (2014) * The Last Original (2015) (This was originally going to be her "leaving" movie.) * The Zimmer Spies (2015) Controversy Hanbanana2 is Pigle33 (2010) HB2 has been frequently involved in controversy in the 2010-2012 period. Her and Shook got into a fight in summer 2010 starting with Shook confirming to the website that HB2 was secretly a hacker named Pigle33. She denied this, but Shook kept the fight going, which revealed HB2 to have real bad anger/anxiety issues. The fight ended when the moderators told them to stop. Achoo and Police Gals (2011) In 2011, HB2 posted episode 1 of Police Gals, her first series. She featured Achoo on the show because he "was fighting with someone." She automatically started getting flamed in the comments section and cancelled the show after 4 episodes, making Police Gals one of the biggest flops on the ZT website, including a mark on HB2's reputation. All the episodes of Police Gals, along with all of her rioting videos, were deleted off the website in Summer 2015. After ZT Today, HB2 enjoys drawing, writing on Wattpad, making YouTube videos, and playing video games. She currently enjoys her favorite YouTuber Caddicarus (which has had references scattered about her later ZT videos).Category:Members Category:Users Category:Retired Users